


The Losers Club Wander Around a Museum and Break Several Rules and Societal Norms

by CassandraStarflower



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Fluffy, Multi, Poly Losers - Freeform, part of the PLC Fic Exchange, plus some mild innuendos hence the t rating, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Two words.Two words that make every bored high schooler sit up and pay attention.Field trip.Specifically, in the case of one eleventh-grade Social Studies class in Derry, Maine, museum field trip.---The Losers Club go on a field trip.They don’t stick with the rest of the class, though.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange





	The Losers Club Wander Around a Museum and Break Several Rules and Societal Norms

**Author's Note:**

> For @deathbytumbleweeds as a part of the PLC Fic Exchange. Hope you enjoy it!  
Prompt: The losers go on a class field trip and decide to ditch.

Two words.

Two words that make every bored high schooler sit up and pay attention. 

_ Field trip _ . 

Specifically, in the case of one eleventh-grade Social Studies class in Derry, Maine,  _ museum field trip _ . 

The class exploded into chatter, whispering about what museum they’d go to and how long they’d be gone. 

“I hope it’s all day, I wanna skip but if I skip again I’ll get detention.” Richie whispered to Stan, seated directly behind him. 

Stan rolled his eyes but smiled at Richie. “Maybe. If everyone decides to shut up maybe she’ll even tell us.” 

Richie got the hint and turned back around, hiding a smile. 

Finally Ms. Merden got the class to settle down. 

“Specifically, we’re going to the Portland Museum of History. I will have a worksheet for you each to fill out, and we will have chaperones from your families- please take home these papers to see if anyone is interested.” 

She started handing out papers. Richie folded his up into an interesting shape. Stan made a vaguely irritated noise from behind him and tucked his into a folder, followed by the permission slip. 

The bell rang and the entire class started filing out, chattering about the upcoming field trip. 

“So!” Bev looped an arm through Richie’s, grinning. “We’re all gonna go, right?” 

“It’s gonna be boring.” Richie disagreed. 

“Richie, no, it’ll be cool!” Ben said. 

“Sure…” Richie replied, rolling his eyes. 

“So you won’t go?” Mike asked. 

“Nah, like I said, it sounds boring.” 

“Please?” Ben asked, giving Richie his very best puppy-dog eyes. 

Everyone knew that Ben and Eddie were the most persuasive with puppy-dog eyes. 

Richie resisted in vain for several moments before giving in. “… fine. I’ll get my mom to sign it.” 

Ben beamed. 

\---

The next day, pretty much the entire class showed up with permission slips signed and ready. 

The teacher collected them and started the lesson, apparently pleased. 

Richie and Bev spent the entire lesson passing notes, continuing their goal to perfect the art of secretive note-passing. 

Stan had apparently set himself a goal of rolling his eyes as many times as possible during a single class period. He didn’t stop until the bell rang, and then he just sighed heavily as Bev and Richie carried on a whispered conversation about who had nearly given them away and who therefore needed to work on their technique more. 

The conversation was only cut off when Ben started holding Bev’s hand, not coincidentally inserting himself between the two. Eddie pounced on the opportunity to drag Richie’s attention back to himself (because he had  _ issues _ about Richie not paying attention to him), thereby distracting him from the argument. 

\---

At last the field trip arrived and every single student arrived early, eager to board the bus and leave. 

The Losers did their best to pair up, which resulted in Bev, Eddie, and Richie sharing one bench seat as the smallest and skinniest. 

Eddie didn’t stop grumbling about being crammed in between Bev and Richie until Richie gave him his headphones and very very quietly promised to make it up to him. 

The bus ride felt like days, honestly, with the entire class loudly chattering, or sleeping, or fighting. 

But finally, they arrived. The teacher told them to stay in a group and not to sneak off. 

“We’re going to look around the museum. We may split up later, with chaperones, but for now we are staying in a class, understood?” 

They started wandering through the first exhibit, with the teacher becoming completely engrossed in a conversation with one of the other students and the two parent chaperones probably being drunk. 

After about ten minutes, Bev had an idea. 

“Let’s sneak off and look around on our own.” she whispered to the other six. 

“We shouldn’t.” Ben whispered back. 

“Let’s do it!” Richie hissed, grinning. 

“She’s not paying attention, and both chaperones are drunk.” Bill whispered, nodding. 

“She will absolutely tell my mother if we sneak off and I will never be let out of the house again!” Eddie whispered, wide-eyed. 

“Aw, c’mon, Eds.” Richie whispered back. “Please?” 

Eddie bit his lip. 

“It’ll be fun!” Bev whispered, smile lighting her face. 

“Fine.” Eddie muttered, glancing at Ben, Mike, and Stan. 

Stan shrugged. “Sure. Why not.” 

Mike nodded. “Alright, but we need to try to not get caught, please.” 

Richie saluted. Mike broke into a soft smile. 

Everyone turned to Ben. 

“Okay,  _ fine _ , but we need to actually look at exhibits, okay?” 

“Right!” Bev replied, beaming. 

\---

Their opportunity came quickly, when they moved to the next exhibit. Nobody really paid much attention to them, and the adults were otherwise occupied (talking to a student, drunk, and drunker). 

The seven of them slipped into a different exhibit, this one on colonial Maine, which made the Losers smile thinking of Ben’s wall of Old Maine history. 

Richie looped an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and Bev grabbed Ben’s hand and Stan and Bill whispered to each other and Mike interlaced his fingers with Richie’s. 

Ben started pointing out the things he hadn’t already known and Mike flipped through information booklets, while Stan and Richie started a quiet argument about who knew more about history, Mike or Ben. 

Bill pressed a kiss against Bev’s hair, smiling. She leaned back against him and threw more fuel onto Stan and Richie’s argument with little comments. 

Ben and Mike weren’t paying any attention at all to the argument, leaning into each other and smiling, exchanging soft looks. 

Eddie leaned against Richie’s chest, smiling as Richie absently dropped a kiss on his hair. Stan sighed, smiled, and laced his fingers with Richie’s. 

Bill kept his arms around Bev’s waist, watching the others, a soft smile on his face. Ben and Mike bent over a display, fingers laced together. Stan tugged Richie and Eddie over to a different display, and they went with little complaint, with Richie pressing a kiss against the back of Stan’s head as they stopped. Bev leaned her head on Bill’s shoulder, a bright smile lighting her face as she watched the others, occasionally glancing up at Bill as though making sure he was seeing it all. 

Bill pressed another kiss against Bev’s head, still smiling. 

This was good. 

Footsteps rang through the hallway behind them and they all turned, releasing each other with disappointed sighs as they returned to an unknowing and bigoted world. 

“Oh,  _ there _ you are!” Ms. Merden sighed as she hurried toward them. “Don’t wander off next time, there would be  _ so  _ much paperwork if any of you died or got lost.” 

The museum employee who had been helping her look shot her a mildly disturbed glance. “Uh, ma’am-”

“Sorry, Ms. Merden.” Ben cut in. “We wanted to look around at our own pace.” 

Ms. Merden stared at him, then glanced at the group, most of whom looked rather bored. 

“We didn’t mean to worry you.” Mike added. 

“Oh, it’s fine. About time to go now, though, come on, everyone’s waiting.” 

The seven of them followed their teacher back to the bus, exchanging small smiles and taking every excuse to touch one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I… may have spent more time then totally necessary on the build-up, sorry. I wasn’t sure exactly what you wanted with them ditching, so I just wrote fluff.


End file.
